Aftermath (Sequel to Emily's Adventure--)
by NarikoKaori
Summary: After her weeks in the apartment world, the afterlife, she has been feeling that everything will change, for the better or worse. She discovers that many thins don't appear to be what they seem.Day after day, she slowly discovers what is making her feel these odd feelings of despair, fear, betrayal and real love.(OC-def. OOC, but who cares? I don't. :P) RATING: M
1. Intro

** AFTERMATH**

_**Prelude to Chapter 1: **_

Emily knew she has been dead since the day she went through that hole in the wall weeks ago with Henry. She watches her body changes from the days that go by, her once health alive state and color now looks dull, colorless and dead. Her once vibrant light tan skin is now while as snow with a gray tint; dull brown eyes, and you can see her veins in her body pretty well, the once blue veins now are black and purple.

The once lovely home she claimed to be at home with is now dark, cold, and it lost its homely charm. Once the cold harbor of loneliness clings to her soul lightly and heavily, like a spiritual leech that keeps sucking your life away, no matter how many times you try to get rid of it and it simply wont go away.

Every one of the blithering minutes that tick away, the gloom becomes worse. Emily misses the lovely warmth of the sun that shine upon her skin, the way that the snow dances across her nose and cheeks during storms, causing her to have rosy pink skin.

Everything she misses has brought the tears of crimson flows from her preserved lovely eyes. Every holiday and festival she has been through in her life, she begins to miss even more. Her most favorite ones; Halloween, Christmas, Valentines Day, Thanksgiving, The fourth of July, Chinese New Year, etc.

Henry, Eileen, Cynthia, both little Walter and older Walter, including all of the others did bring some joy to her, but no matter their company it makes Emily weep more and the hollow point in her heart cringe. Over the weeks of being in the other world apartment, which happens to look like the normal apartments, she still has the feeling of nostalgia.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Emily runs her thin fingers through her hair slowly, feeling the silky texture, she picks up a knife from the sink counter top and places it at her hair near her shoulders and with a quick thrust she cuts her hair at her shoulders causing the discarded lump of long hair collide against the cold floor silently.

The stale cold air against her skin and her face, the scent of the horrid smell doesn't affect her anymore. "To remains insane is impossible, leading this perimeter of sickness is incurable" she says, her words coming out emotionless.

She picks the broken handle comb from the desk and slowly brush her short hair. She looks up to the window in front of her, she stares at the pitch black sky numbly. She misses the sunlight terribly, she shakes her head at the thought of the gentle waves of the ocean waves on the sandy beach on her once sun kissed skin. She places the comb back down on the table and stands up slowly, she moves to the living room quietly.

"Is there something wrong, Emily?" she turns over to see Eileen, concerned spread across her gentle face.

"No, nothing at all," Emily lies, "I am fine, I just broke my brush" which in the truth it's only half correct.

Eileen's eyes press together in confusion, the look of not believing the lies is replacing the confusion quickly. "Are you lying to me?" She asks, placing a hand on her hip.

"Emily I know you pretty well enough to see if you're lying to me" she says with a light sigh.

Emily frowns and folds her arms defiantly. She watches Eileen carefully before sighing heavily and nearly shouts out everything. "Okay, fine! I miss the sun ion my skin, eating breathing and everything that involves breathing!" She screams and runs out of her apartment quickly, she darts down the hallway and stops on the main floor near the exit.

"I wish I can get out of here," she murmurs. "Anything but here, or hell something entertaining" she hears a jingle followed by a "Hello?"

Emily turns around quickly, her vision is placed upon a young male around her age, but perhaps a few years older then twenty two. She sucks in sharply, his flaming red hair and bright green eyes with delicious tan skin, he has a muscular built with athletic clothing on. He looks pretty attractive to her, despite his young naive cocky expression u[on his face.

"Hello?" she calls back. She crushes off his attitude aside, she has a friendly heart despite everything she went through in life.

He turns to face her and his attention is immediately placed om her. "Hey, where am I?" he strolls up to her, his eyes examining the area then on her, from her toes all the way up to her head. His eyes are like a predator watching his prey.

Emily chews on the inside of her cheek light, her heartbeat racing in her chest, 'Is this lust, interest or love at first sight or true fear?" she believes the feeling is very pleasant and good.

She smiles, "well, we're stuck in a apartment, We're all dead ,see!" she says as she grabs the front door knobs and it doesn't budge.

"It could be broken!" he retorts, as he shakes the door like her. "I nearly forgot, babe. They call me Nick" he says flirtatiously, flashing a charming smile at her.

She feels the heat spread across her cheeks warmly and she looks away embarrassed. "I'm E-Emily, its n-nice to meet you" she shyly says.

He blinks and then grins. "Why so shy?" he asks, raising a elegant brow as he leans against a wall steadily watching her reactions.

"O-oh, nothing..I'm just happy that we got a new person!" sh blurts out, her crimson face turning bright tomato red.

He chuckles, his green eyes peering at her intensely. He believes that she's a sweet girl that nobody had the chance to win her heart over. "It's fine, do you mind showing me around?" he asks her, he glances behind her head and lazily waves.

She quickly spins on the heels of her boots and face her friends. She wonders how they would notice him there, is there something that she's missing? "...how did..."

Henry crosses his arms as his attention is on Nick, the others are glaring their eyes at the newcomer. "We felt a new vibe and decided to see what's up" Cynthia says smirking at the man hotly. He taps his fingers on his leg slowly, his mind running a hundred miles a minute.

"How is that possible?" Emily says curiously.

Henry and Eileen glance at each other before he says calmly. "Since we're a part of this hell now, we could sense everything" Eileen smiles warmly adding her part, "Do you feel it?"

Emily shakes her head rapidly, she stretches her arms. "No, I don't feel anything" She frowns, realizing that she doesn't know how to feel anything and she must have blocked it out or something.

She closes her eyes, feeling a vibration rumble in her chest, she imagines the sight of all the apartment in her mind and then there's a pulse of a heart. When she reaches for the pulsing heart, she feels a shock run though her body and exit through her feet. She snaps her eyes open and her vision is upon Nick and oddly enough he has happened to be standing right in from of her.

She glances over at her friends and they glare darkly at Nick, She turns her face then slowly. Walter's standing in the background and he doesn't look pleased nor did the little Walter look happy. Nobody at all does and Emily shakes their disapproval off.

'Perhaps its because he's new? Or he isn't supposed to be here? Yeah, that must be it" she muses in her thoughts deeply, she snaps out of it as she hears a question directed at her. "So, how does it work out being here...well dead?" Nick takes a closer step over to Emily and she fiddles with her fingers nervously. "O-oh, umm we all h-have a apartment r-room to stay in and we just,,,I don't know! I find this afterlife unbearable!" She nearly shouts and backs away slowly.

"Unbearable, eh. I see" Nick murmurs as he rubs his chin in thought. "So what room is available?" he asks.

"You're not allowed here, get out or else!" Walter says calmly, it's so calm that it sounded more casual then a threat.

Nick drops his smirk and narrows his eyes at Walter, he's beginning to feel the irritation and deadly aura from the dirty blonde man. "I'm already dead, what can you do and who the hell are you?!" he says icily.

Walter opens his mouth to retort, but Emily cuts them off by shouting, "No! Enough, please. Stop it before somebody gets hurt!" Emily feels the anxiety build up in her chest heavily.

Walter glances over at her and glares at Nick. "Walter Sullivan"

Nick gasps, "Y-you're Walter Sullivan?! Oh my god! This is a dream come true!" he says ecstatically, as if he's a fan boy seeing his idol. "You're the most awesome person ever!"

Walter's hand twitches and a weird sensation of disgust swirls around in his stomach. "Excuse me, but who are you?" he asks irritatingly, Emily's rubbing off on him greatly.

"I'm Nick, it's nice to meet you sir!" he says, taking a bow to his idol Walter.

Emily b;inks several times. "Oh, uh...why are you his fan?" she asks slowly. Nick peeks at her, "Well, I first heard about his murders, and at the time I was in middle school and he was- well the only thing exciting at the time and I wanted to be a detective..." he blabbers on.

"Oh" Eileen nods her head slowly, "Welcome to Ashford heights apartments" she says unsure in accepting is right, but she's not a really mean person. Henry inclines his head, following his girlfriend Eileen's lead. "Hello"

Jasper and the others, including Cynthia greet him. Walter disappears, little Walter hides behind Eileen shyly, his hand in the free one. "Mommy, can we go now? I'm sleepy" Eileen smiles down at little Walter warmly. "Yes, sweetie...are you coming Henry?" she asks him.

"Yeah" they begin to walk to their apartment room.

"Come on, we'll show you, right Walter?" Emily asks, turning around to see her friend disappeared, "He's left... uhh...okay" she murmurs, feeling her head drop. "Okay, Jasper you wanna come along?"

Jasper shrugs not caring. "Yeah...s-sure" he tells her as he looks at the ground.

Nick presses his lips together and inclining his head. One thing he knows is to not comment on Jasper's speech patterns because he used to be like that in high school.

Emily and Jasper shows Nick around the apartment, minus entering the rooms. They went through each hallway and every floor. Nick wonders who's room is what and if he gets any rooms.

"So, you'' be staying in room 101? Which nobody has, I think" Emily states, tapping the door with the back of her knuckle.

The door opens up revealing a decent looking room with a few furniture. Nick brushes against her elbow, "Sorry, I didn't mean that" he says, staring at his new living quarters.

Emily and Jasper makes eye contact. "We're going to leave you to settle in" she tells him softly.

Nick opens but shuts it as he inclines his head thankfully. He closes the door after murmuring lowly, "I'll see you around ,Emily"

Emily rubs her arms as she faces Jasper, the uncertain feeling of excitement linger in her eyes. "Let's go, okay?"

He nods at her question and follows her down the hallway. The wallpaper is not blank and the jam colored walls are gone and they only see their nearly normal rooms, but they only are reminded with their afterlife is by the small dots of blood on the floors and walls.

They depart to their own rooms. She shuts the door behind her and she slides down against the door until she hits the floor speechless. Never in her life she had a guy openly and publicly flirt with her, well unless she didn't realize it before but she's certainly they never really did like her,

"I...wow. He's so cute!" she giggles to herself. She has it bad, like her first crush all over again though the crush never liked her back. She climbs to her feet and her knees wobble weakly and she catches herself on the kitchen counter as she she trues to walk forward.

"Wow..my knees wobble...holy cabbage batman!" she laughs to herself. The feeling of being higher than the clouds and it makes her feel so joyous. She staggers to her bedroom and collapse on the bed, her thoughts are on this newcomer and how he happened to come to this world and for what unknown reasons that are untold.

"I wonder why Walter acted like that? Why did he disappear without telling any of us? Why has..." she lets out a heavy sigh, the feeling of regret lingering in her bones. What did she do to make Walter react that way?

One thing she didn't notice was that she has a crush and he has a wounded look in his eyes, he wonders why she is starting to like that boy that came to the apartments? He encloses his fists and turns from her door and leave down the hallway...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rated M  
><strong>

_Walter has been the man with a past that would make anyone change, or kill themselves with the chance of becoming crazy. He has been through rough times, he grew up in a orphanage without the knowledge of his parents or their existence, he simply believes that his mother is the apartment room 302. It's a sad thought really, the cult raised him and that made a quite impact on his overall life and mental health._

_As he got older he would ride the subway to see his "mother" everyday and when he got old enough to be on his own, he was sleeping in the subway as a hobo, as Cynthia happened to call him when she seen him for the first time with her scum of the earth friends treating him like he's below them, the worst than dirt, It's such a crying shame, that made him break down into tears later that night and that made him have an emotional breakdown._

_When Walter started the sacrament he was preparing the last two and they were Eileen and Henry, but then thus strange and yet entertaining cute young girl has showed up and threw his world upside down, she did such the strangest things that made him laugh, though he didn't show it much. She did act stupid most of the time but she has a heart of gold that treated him like a person and not a nobody, he felt like he's a special somebody to her and that made him grow a small part of affection for made fun out of his worlds without being scared, she took a toll on his heart, or what's left of it._

_Emily on the other hand, she enjoys the madness that was down on to her from the worlds she has gone through with Henry. Though she has grew rather fond of her friends she made, she just hasn't stopped her foolish heart beating when she's around Walter. Despite their large age difference, she certainly fancies him a lot and more than a friend, She just doesn't truly understand how much she likes him and that frightens her a lot._

_When she met Nick, she felt her body treble and she believes its that the feeling of live at first sight, she couldn't really tell the difference unless you are in-tune with yourself or you know the difference between love and lust. Emily, however, has a hard time understanding the concept, as well as being rejected a lot with the heartaches of antagonist heart breaks._

She always came out stronger through each pain she felt, the more of a person she will become in the future is by her pain.

When Eileen had first seen Henry, she had started a small crush on him, but after they spend time together she has fell for him hard, head over feet as the saying goes. Henry has always liked Eileen after he had first seen her and what he felt has grown intensely.

"Jeepers creepers where did you get your eyes?" she sings out without realizing it, she blinks her eyes in shock and scratches her eyebrow in confusion, how did she not realize she sung it until now? She taps her fingers against the table and shakes her head.

"So much songs yet I don't feel like singing most of them, times like this I could have Hell Frozen Rain going on..."

She stares down at empty piece of paper on the table, she picks up the black pen near it and lets out a sigh. What could go wrong if she decides to write a novel? Would it ever be read by anybody else than her? No, it wouldn't it any way or would it matter. She's dead like everybody else in the hellhole an it sucks terribly. She places the pen back down and picks up her journal to the left of it and decides to write down a entry in it.

_'Journal Entry #23:_

_I found out that we have a newcomer here, his name is Nick, he seems pretty nice and he's too hot or rather uncreative teenagers call it lately. I wonder why Walter doesn't like him? And Why did Walter disappear like that? It begins to hurt my heart, or well what's left of it I'm worried though, does he hate me?_

_Oh, I forgot to mention that my birthday is today and I'm twenty-one, yaaay!_

_I...I actually crave the romance I seen between Henry and Eileen, it's so pure and raw that it makes me want to cry. Would..would Walter and I ever have that? Or will ...Nick? I really don't know this feeling I have towards that Nick, he just seems so intriguing in a dark enticing way, it's as if I'm the prey and he's the predator that wants to eat me...it seems...I don't know anymore'_

She shuts the journal and runs a hand through her hair, nothing seems to interest her today. "Great, nothing seems to be happening or to do today, it's my birthday and I'm bored?!"

She stands up and leaves her apartment, heading to the main floor where everybody tends to meet up every morning since she thought it was alright to do and we need all the social interactions we need. The main lounge had chairs and a giant table set up earlier this month.

"Emily" she hears Braintree call, she inclines her head at him and takes a seat before the table.

Braintree has been the one to volunteer to call everybody's name out every morning and he was one of the eldest here minus the other victims that Emily not rather to state no bother to name. Some of them are children and young adults, which Emily still doesn't understand why Walter would kill them of all people?

"Good, you're awake, it took you long enough to be here...too damn long. Oh happy birthday too" he reads from his comfortable lazy boy recliner chair.

There's loud gasps of shock erupt from the others, this is a reason why she didn't tell anybody. "Oh, it's you birthday? How old are you now?"Eileen asks her sweetly, like sugar and strawberries, sweet and pretty.

Emily always liked Eileen, she seems like a sweet woman that is always nice to her and is very concerned with her well-being, it's like a sister that she never had and that's very true.

"Twenty-one" Emily murmurs, her eyes roaming the room in boredom.

"Oh, cool! Are you single?" A voice calls from the other side of the room, everybody turns to see that it's Nick and he's smirking at Emily widely.

He wanders over to the table and table and takes a seat across from Emily and stares at her intently. He leans back in the chair and crosses his arms

Emily brushes a strand of hair behind her eat and bites her lip, a unfamiliar warmth building in her stomach. "...Yes..." she whispers out, she glances at Walter and looks away sadly. Nick takes notice of her glance towards the older man and grimaces mentally.

Nick curses mentally realizing that he will have to try harder to gain her attention and affection that he deserves from a pretty lady like her. This Walter that sits to the end of this table will lose her and he will regret it, completely and forever in this pathetic afterlife of so called death.

"Excellent" he tells her grinning over at her, causing a blush to spread across her porcelain skin. He sends Walter a quick daring glare and drops it as he looks back at the lovely prize to be won, this cute Emily.

Walter, being the observer had took notice of the glare and the competition the idiot young male is trying to make it be.

"W-why?" Emily stutters out, the blush growing darker on her cheeks.

Nick shrugs, "Oh, I'm just curious, it's not like other than I like you and I want to know if you want to go do something like...I don't know, take a walk or play a game?"

Emily blinks again and slowly turns to him. "Uhh..." She glances over at Walter and he's not looking at her instead he wasn't giving any little reaction other than his usual calm and composed look. She feels her heart crack, she forces the painful smile on her face and no matter how fake it made her feels. "Sure, I-I would like that" she says, biting back the regret that she made.

Nick smirks over to Walter again, getting a dark look in his eyes in return. Nick felt a weird sensation build in his chest by the look. Braintree stops what he's doing and murmurs, "Dumb kids, don't understand a thing anymore" he grumbles, resuming his part on pulling out pieces of paper from a blank binder and reorganizing the book.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Walters hands are balled in fists under the table and in his long coat. The hundreds of murderous scenes going on in his mind quickly. He excuses himself and leaves back to his "mother", in other words his apartment.

Emily watched him leave and his empty presence in the room cracks her heart even more. 'He didn't even say a thing to me' She feels her gut drop in horror. Nick leaves his chair and goes over to her and holds his hand out for her. "Take it" he says evenly.

She places her small hand into his medium hand with chubby short fingers, he guides her away from the table and down a hallway. 'The hand doesn't feel right' her mind screams to her like her heart. 'It doesn't seem right...the hand..it's not like what Walter's...I...' she pushes her thoughts away, afraid to break down into hysterical tears.

"So Emily. How did you end up in this mess?" Nick asks, raising one of his pencil thin eyebrows.

She doesn't respond quiet yet and he clenches his jaw. "Please tell me, I'm quite curious. " He says in a stern tone.

The tone he made reminds her of the ex-boyfriend she had the past where he nearly beat her to death because she wouldn't give in to him yet, simply because she wasn't ready to be that intimate yet and she firmly believed in love to be her first and not reckless sex, which doesn't cause real love. She has been taught differently when she has been a child.

"I was visiting this apartment after waking up here, the prior 24 hours I don't recall that either, but I was in my living room 48 hours before that" She lies easily.

He rubs his chin in thought and stops at a far end in the hallway on the main floor, near his apartment room he picked out earlier. "Well, the last thing I had seen was my photo book portrait of friends, family, and the next thing I seen is being here in front of a beautiful masterpiece" he says, winking at her smiling charmingly, and successfully creating a stir of warmth surge through her body again, her body throbs and she's really hot to the point she wants to take a cold shower or strip her clothes.

"I-I...don't..." he cuts her off by placing a finger on her lips and steps towards her, she takes a involuntary step backwards colliding against a wall gently. She lets out a soft 'oomp'.

He chuckles as he grips her chin softy, "How cute, I can't wait to..forget it" he presses his lips against hers. Emily's eyes rose up, her body throbs stronger. She's confuses on to why it's doing that. "W-why-" she stops as she swallows the lump in her chest.

She freezes in her spot as he presses against her on the wall, a hard object poking her near her thighs, a odd strange pleasant feeling it gives off. He presses harder and rubs her breast with one hand and rotate his hips a little, getting her to let out a involuntary moan. 'Oh, she is a innocent' he analyzes her innocent reaction. A smirk climbs to his face once again, everything is getting better and better for him and he loves it.

Nick's other hand reaches towards her lilac dress and up the bottom of it, he tugs at the red and white polka dot small boy short cut underwear. He traces his fingers against the satin cloth, he moves his fingers inside of the underwear and rubs her clitoris slowly. She lets out a moan again. "That is a moan, it's pleasure. It's good for you" he tells her hotly.

He rubs her faster, he clamps his lips on hers and traces his tongue across her lips and pulls her up and her legs wrap around his waist. He rips the middle seam of her underwear and unzips his pants, he pulls out a large flesh and tick member. She stares down at it in disbelief, despite her innocent of experience she has read countless subjects on sex. He feels her body twitch and she jerks her hips forward uncontrollably, her eyes roll to the back of her head. "And that, my doll, is an orgasms" he tells her as he begins to kiss her neck. With one hand he guides his member to her and slowly heads towards her, he stops at her entrance and presses in. She lets out a hiss of agony and he pushes in harder.

She snap opens her eyes and tears stream down her face, "Noo, please stop...it hurts..." She begs him.

"Shh, it will be fine...It will hurt at first..." he says, watching the small tinkles of blood leak out. He pulls out and then slams back into her, she lets out gasps of pain and he lets out a groan, he grips her hardly and move to his own slow pace, the pain worsens for her and he didn't do anything to ease it.

She looked around frantically and then bites his neck hardly, claws his arms and push him back hardly. He pulls out and she hits the ground, she darts up from the ground and straight towards her room.

He lets out a sigh and enters his room to the right, he eases him self and whispers lowly, "Great...too soon...I...Ugh. Fuck, old fashioned isn't she?" He shakes his head.

Emily runs to her room and slams the door shut, she heads to the bathroom slowly then turns on the bath water. She's glad that Walter allows the daily things going on, well except for the television and phone. She sheds herself of the dress and underwear, she gets int the warm water and shuts her eyes.

She wanted to continue though it scared her and she hardly knows him, she loves Walter yet she likes Nick a lot too. She just lost most or all of her virginity to this guy she just met and it upsets her. She grips her head and lets out quiet sobs, the tears escaped fully.

She holds her hand on her lower abdominal and its pulsing in pain, she bites her lips. She's going to be swore for a while and it's going to suck. 'Worst Birthday ever' she thinks sadly.

"I..I think I will try this again with him after getting to know him...I just...no, this is too soon" she whispers harshly.

The static of the radio in her room starts, then it goes silent only to be replaced with a song she hasn't heard in a long time.

_"atashi ni mieru no wa_

_tooi tooi_

_kako no fuchi_

_hidoku hidoku kogoeta hitomi_

_atashi ni mieru no wa_

_sotto meameta hitsuji no yume_

_atashi ni, atashi ni mieru no wai_

_Zatsuin ni hazama yurikage_

_are ni mo kuno had a ni wi todo kanai_

_Zatsuon no hazama yurikage hi no ato"_

_-The Silence Is Mine- Onitsuka Chihiro_

She sings along to the song with so much raw emotion that if anybody near her would end up crying by the emotion they would feel. She did want to continue what she was doing with Nick, but it was too soon and they hardly know each other. She never was in a both sided relationship, it always was one-sided and it was never real. She always wants the pure, real and full thing. She never gets in, no matter what she does.

Her heart belongs to Walter, yet he doesn't show any interest towards her or anybody. It hurts her to think it won't ever be, but maybe getting to know Nick it would actually make her heart beat and she would feel the love she always wanted?  
>"I...I''ll...I will try this again, but it's too soon...I like Nick...but Walter...why...I..." the tears never stop as she cries harder. She cradles her head and lets her heart break down for once.<p>

Unbeknownst to everybody, that a certain somebody that loves Emily sits down on their bed and shakes their head in horror. They can't believe this ever happened, but they will act to get her heart. They don't trust Nick and his aura isn't pleasant either.

* * *

><p>Hey NarikoKaori here, what do you think about this chapter? AND what do you think will happen? Who is this mysterious man that loves Emily and what is Nick up too? Tell me what you think, please. :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Part 1**

Emily took notice of Henry looking disheveled, making her smirk knowingly. "Oh, Henry you look so messy" he blushed at her comment. "Oh did you and Eileen..." she watches his blush deepen and he coughed, "Can we just not talk about this, Em'?" he begs her.

She snickers, 'Yeah, sure. Pray tell what is this about?" she takes a seat in her apartment. Henry takes a seat next to her, his concern heavy in his stare. "Emily...Sister, we are worried about you being near Nick, we - well Everybody me, including Eileen and I..even Walter doesn't trust Nick's intentions" his words struck a cord in her swelling chest. 'Walter...is concerned about me?' she couldn't stop the smile forming. Even if he kissed her months ago, it didn't really show his more keen interest in her. Her trust issues are more appearing than months ago.

Henry had a brief expression that played, he knew why she was smiling and his shock didn't catch her attention. "Emily...Emily!" he says slightly raises his voice a notch, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought" she laughs in embarrassment. "It seemed like that" Henry murmurs, mostly to himself than her.

Emily tilts her head, unable to hear what he said. "Can you repeat that, bro?" she asks in a hush whisper.

"We all are having a little birthday party downstairs for your celebration of your twentieth" he tells her as he smiles at her affectionately to her, like a brotherly sort of way.

Emily cheers as she jumps up from her couch and moves her arms and shoulders like she's dancing in a rave party. Henry wonders when and where did she learn this type of odd dance.

"yeah, whoohoo! A party, I can't wait! I sure hope there'll be music too!" she exclaims as she pumps her hands in the air moving from the couch and kicks the air and does a mimic of air guitar. "C'mon Henry, join me!" she pulls him from the couch and away from the coffee table.

"Dance!" she orders him, he gives her a look of disbelief and tries a mock mimic of her dance. She rolls her eyes, his dance looks more like a stiff board or a penguin waddling.

She scowls, "No! Relax and let out the wild best within!" she presses her finder in to his chest. He lets out an exasperated sigh. Her eyes lit up in amusement as she steps back to watch him. "Well, I guess I gotta help"

~FF~

After several long exasperating minutes that drags in to an hour. Emily successfully conquered her mini-quest. She cannot wait for the others' to see him now. He'll surely knock their skins or as well as their socks if they have any. Sure Henry had some good moves, but they had more guidance to express himself though the ways and rhymes and moves by the music.

They made their way down the lounge, completely composed except for Emily, she's skipping on her way despite falling down the stairs multiple times and end cussing at the stairs, it it was real and not inanimate it would end up crying from her graphic profanity.

"Stupid stairs," she grumbles sourly, "Always making me trip" she shakes her head and contamination skipping to their destination.

"Be careful, you might lose an arm" Henry says cracking a smile, his hard effort trying to hide it is slowly fading.

"I shall make you smile, thy burning itch to, is slowly failing" she moves her hand in front of her face, then used both her hands in front of her face, changing her facial expression each time she moves her hands in front of her face. Henry cracks a smile, "Damn it, Emily. You're such a dork!" he exclaims.

She laughs whilst shrugging. "I know it and I'm proud, got it memorized, bro? Good" she grins childishly. "Beep Beep, coming through!" she shouts, pushing aside the other victims that weren't truly explained in the game. There was two little kids, did you know? Oh well, who cares. She gave up caring when she was forcefully took upon.

A song plays on the radio as she begged Walter to let happen, oddly he did allow that. Her crush on him is bad and it drives her crazy. Emily sings along with "I'm Alive" by The Big Bang.

Everybody stares at her in shock, the passion she threw in made everyone's eyes water, even if they didn't understand. The emotion she held made them all feel shivers that shook through their bodies and bones.

Finishing the song, she gestures for Henry to do what he does best at, and its not the kind of dancing that you're used too Eileen lets out a surprised gasp as he holds out his hand gently, "May I take this dance?"

"Y-yeah" she blushes, he gives her a small smile and his expression soft towards her. She places her hand in his.

Emily feels the aching tug of jealousy in her heart, its not about their relationship. It's just that she wishes she'll find that true love like that...one day, if ever.

The song play on the radio plays softly, Across The Sky by Emilie Autumn played. The song so haunting and enchanting, she finishes the song and held her head down, her eyes lingering on Nick then Walter for a longer minute, he makes eye contact with her and she looks away embarrassed. What's left of her heart's hammering in her chest, its loud enough that she can feel and heart it in her ears. "Fuck" she curses under her breath.

Nick's jaw muscles twitch, "So Emily, you have a enchanting voice, where did you learn to sing like that?" he twists his lips up to a smile that doesn't seem to fit his face, he drops it as soon as she sees it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I shortened the aftermath, so this is it... My dear readers for this two part story, thank you for reading~ 3**

Nick was for sure trying to win Emily's tiny heart. The way her innocence deep down in her heart and all of it made her attracting to him in the first place. He wants her heart, her soul, her mind and everything.

He draws his hands from her shoulders down her lower back and up towards her middle back slowly. He gazes in her eyes as they stare in each others eyes. "You're so hot" he says with a large smirk. "And you're _all_ mine"

He slams his lips on hers and press her against her kitchen wall. She struggles against his body, pushing him away. "No, please. I don't want to"He lets out a heavy sigh and let go of her. "You will do something one day, I'm tired of your bullshit" he says coldly and storm out of her apartment angrily.

Later in the night she woke up to his kisses across her jaw down towards her navel and hip. She pushed him away and kicked him in the chest, he snatched her ankle and twisted in painfully. She opens her mouth to scream but he places other hand on her mouth. "Shut the fuck up, you little skank"

'Walter...please help me' she cries mentally, from first Joey went to being nice and now trying to force her into things she rather not do. It frightens her.

On the otherside of the apartment complex Walter felt a disturbance in his world, he smelled tears and they belonged to Emily. He stood up from his couch and left towards her, he wondered what is wrong and he hoped that she is alright. As he got closer to her room, the room smelled horrible and her tears were actually fear and pain. How it burned his hardly beating heart.

'Emmy' he thought sadly.

He opened the door revealing her broken figure and Joey on top of her panting. He narrowed his eyes and the next thing he knew was Joey was on the ground bleeding and very much broken. Emily stared up at Walter sadly, grateful, her savior. "Walter..." she whispers out.

Emily was and is Walter's intended, not some disgusting man than lay broken on the floor on the other side of the room. He picked up his darling girl and carried her back to his mom, she breathed heavily, she should of never trusted that strange man. Walter was the only one she really ever loved.

"Walt...thank you" She whispers out through broken skin lips. He smiled down at her as he placed her on the bed and covered her with a blanket after patching up her wounds. "You're welcome" he breaths out softly.

She fell into a deep slumber as he sat nearby protectively. He had some of his monsters kill Joey before he had the chance to get up. When Emily was in deep sleep, Walker left the room to get rid of Joey once and for all. Permanently.

Emily woke up several days later, her body healed and she woke up to screaming, she ran downstairs to find her friends Erebus and Malinda grip on Nick and pull him down in the hill, never mind the massive blood and gore surrounded the lobby. "Walter...what happened, why...how I thought I lost them" she whispers out.

Walter walks over to her and looks in her eyes intensely, he leans down and kisses her gently. "Why...why...why do I love you?" she whispers out, feeling her heart beat in her chest heavily. The corners of his mouth transform into a smile, a true smile. "Em, I don;t know hwy you love me...But I am in love with you, my sweet little Angel"

They kiss once again and stare in each others longingly. They clasp on each others hands and stare at everybody gathered around them. That day was when they begun to start their life together, as days passed Walter proposed to her with an beautiful iron thorn ring with a little incantation inscribed on it, and a few little kids happened to show up, she claimed a few on their own as Henry did with his lover Eileen. Everybody else had their lives sorted out, they knew that this afterlife was what they had left and they tried to make it bearable. Especially when Emily is around scheming her pranks again with her little adopted henchman/children.

Emily had repeated a sentence she remember her grandparents said from an photo album: "Forever we stand, side by side for a eternity and beyond evermore!" When she told Walter about that sentence, he thought it was cliche but very much true.

Walter was the King of his realm and Emily thy Queen. They loved each other for a very long time.

* * *

><p>Once again <strong>Thank You For Reading This! 33<strong>


End file.
